Dime que si puedes
by button-lip
Summary: Snogger story HuLi Hugh&Lisa. Incluido en esta sección a falta de un lugar apropiado para los RPG Real People Fiction. Dedicado a todas las HuLis que puedan entender este lenguaje, que seguro son muchas. Para que algún día nuestro sueño se haga realidad.


**Dime que si puedes.**

**Capitulo 1**

Todo habia salido de maravillas. El vestido, el viaje en limousina con su padre, la llegada a la ceremonia, las fotos, las entrevistas, los encuentros con conocidos de toda la vida, con los compañeros y amigos que hacian que su vida fuera mas completa, mas feliz, y finalmente con él. Luciendo tan apuesto como sólo él puede lograrlo cada vez que se enfunda en un smoking. Con esa mirada que parece hechizar a todo el que se acerca a hablarle, a felicitarlo por hacer un show tan inteligente y tan entretenido, a pedirle que pose para una foto, a decirle que falta poco para que cierren la puertas y que es mejor entrar.

Raro en Hugh llegar tan tarde a un evento, y menos a los Emmys, pero claro, hoy hay un motivo: evitar las embarazosas preguntas de la prensa sobre su familia, su mujer, sobre porque hoy ella no está aquí con él.

Sería muy facil mentir y decir que los niños acababan de comenzar el periodo escolar, o que el viaje para ella significaba demasiado agotamiento fisico, pero la verdad era que Jo no queria estar ni siquiera en la misma habitación que la compañera de reparto y amiga de su marido, Lisa, y asi se lo habia hecho saber al conocer la noticia de su nominacion y de su obvia concurrencia a la premiación. Que lo acompañara estaba descartado.

Así que aquí estaban los dos, disfrutando la ceremonia, sentado uno al lado del otro, mirandose de a momentos porque las camaras captan todo, y el Internet es feroz. Con el bueno de Papá Edelstein para disimular. Todo salió como lo esperaban. Pocos planos sobre los co-protagonistas, pocas entrevistas para el hombre que lleva un matrimonio de casi 20 años a la distancia, y por fortuna una derrota que de haber sido una victoria quizas no hubiera sabido como manejarla, teniendo a quien tenia a su lado. Su amante.

Y después llegó la hora de relajarse y hacer un poco de buena música con su banda, junto a todo el elenco y a sus conocidos y amigos, sin importar mucho quien habia ganado y quien no. Eso no era lo importante.

Sólo el reconocimiento de la gente y estar acompañado de esos seres especiales que logran que el día a día sea único. Como Lisa.

El camino de vuelta a su casa fue silencioso e incomodo. No era la primera vez que lo hacian juntos, pero esta vuelta era diferente. Quizas porque alguien mas debia estar allí y no estaba. Su esposa. Al fin y al cabo era su decisión, fundada por cierto, pero sin siquiera un intento de dialogo, de entendimiento, nada. La entrada al garage de Lisa lo sacó de sus pensamientos hacia Jo por el resto de la noche. De nada servia lamentarse ahora y descargar en otra persona su frustración, y menos en alguien que habia estado a su lado desde el comienzo. En sus dias de frustración, de impotencia, de tristeza, de melancolia. Primero como compañera, luego como amiga, y ahora como…. no sé, tal vez su razón para seguir adelante.

- "Callado como nunca! No me digas que esperabas ganar!"

- "Claro que no y tu lo sabes! Es solo que se siente raro estar en una de estas cosas sin nadie de tu familia."

- "Mas precisamente tu esposa. Pensé que "estas cosas" como tu dices no te interesaban."

- "Y asi es! Pero eso no quita que sienta cierta desilusión por no tenerla aqui. Comprendeme, por favor!"

- "Es lo que siempre he hecho. Desde el día que nos conocimos en Vancouver, cuando no sabias como controlar la necesidad de volver a Inglaterra con tu familia. Pero parece que tú nunca te has dado cuenta de ello." No tenía porque soportar esto. Había sido un largo día y lo mejor sería ducharse e irse a dormir... sin él.

- "Espera! Adonde vas? No te enojes!", indeciso, se acercó a ella, "tu sabes lo que ha significado para mi que su estes hoy allí sentada a mi lado."

- "No, no lo sé. Por qué no me lo dices?" No se lo haría nada fácil.

- "Estas bromeando? Que esté mal por no tener a Jo hoy aquí no significa que tú no me hayas hecho inmensamente feliz al aceptar sentarte a mi lado, y lucir tan increiblemente hermosa, y reir toda la noche de todas las tonterías que digo, y darme animos para ganar y consolarme al perder, y...y..." No pudo seguir hablando. Inesperadamente se encontró perdido en los mas dulces labios que jamas había probado, en los ojos mas seductores, rodeado por los brazos mas calidos, por las manos mas expertas. Ella había entendido. Sus palabras pudieron mas que cualquier otra sensación de celos que pudiera invadirla. Todo estaba perdonado. Por esa noche, al menos. Se debían una charla, pero habría tiempo para eso en la mañana. Ahora todo era pasión y deseo, necesidad y delirio.

Llegaron a la habitación como pudieron, dejando en el camino sus galas de la noche, sumergiendose en un ritual que llevaba ya un año en sus vidas, y que a este paso no tenía intención de cesar. Por nada ni por nadie en el mundo.


End file.
